Talk:Our Man Bashir (episode)
Too many Bond references Just wondered if anybody agreed with me that having a long list specifying in exhaustive detail exactly which points of this show parody which particular bits of Bond is boring, obsessive, unnecessary and probably encourages people to add their own even if that particular thought wasn't really intended by the writers. Surely the list should just cover three or four of the most interesting and important references? - AndroidFan 00:27, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : I disagree completely. I'm sure whoever compiled this list didn't think it was obsessive and unnecessary, and I have to say, I really enjoyed reading it. Ron Moore has specifically stated he tried to cram as many Bond references in as he could, so why not not note them; picking out all the homages enhances the episode (at least it does for me anyway). I mean, this episode was intended as a Bond parody - so it makes sense to list the places where it does exactly that. Also, if we do decide to pick the most interesting and important ones, who picks them? We'd all pick different ones! So why not just leave them all there? I can see your point about people inserting bizarre references that the writers never intended, but I see no evidence of that here at the moment, and if such references did start to turn up, they'd be removed unless a decent argument could be made that a particular scene is in fact a homage. That's just my view anyway, but I freely admit I'm a big fan of intertextuality, so I may be biased, – Bertaut talk 18:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with Bertaut. Besides, we aim to be the most comprehensive ST encyclopedia, so why not? If people get "bored", they can simply skip that section. I get "bored" by some things on MA, which I just don't read. As a casual Bond fan, the references are certainly spot-on.– Cleanse talk 00:06, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I found no mention about the Bondesque soundtrack in the reference list, so i thought I'd mention it here. I found it to be one of the aspects that really rounded off the whole experience. I found myself on the floor laughing. It was absolutely hilarious and out of the blue. – 18:49, 29 Jan 2011 (UTC) Aldous Huxley Reference? Although speculative at this point, I find it interesting how Sisko's holosuit character makes the comment "...brave new world" in one of his conversations with Bashir, which is the name of one of Huxley's books. He also revealed that his diabolical scheme to turn the world's surface into an "island", which also happens to be yet another book of Huxley's. Despite their differences, both books embody the element of the creation of a new society, which, yet again, also happens to be the idea of Sisko's character. There may or may not be more coincidental references, but from face value I seem to have caught these. Thoughts anyone? --BloodMalice 04:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :It's certainly possible, but there has to be something to back it up in order to be in the article. I know the DS9 Companion makes no mention of such a deliberate reference, but that doesn't mean it's not mentioned somewhere else.--31dot 05:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Huxley's use of the phrase "brave new world" derives from The Tempest by Shakespeare (the character Miranda exclaims, "O brave new world, that hath such people in it!"). The Tempest, of course, is set on an island ruled by a powerful sorcerer. It's as likely, or more likely, that Noah is quoting Shakespeare (and possibly seeing himself as a new Prospero) as referencing Huxley. —Josiah Rowe 21:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) O'Brien What kind of rank do we see on Chief O'Briens uniform at the beginning?? :Beginning of what? Is there some issue with his rank in this episode?--31dot 21:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i meant, at the beginning of the episode at around 06:00 min. O'brien doesn't seem to have a rank at all, it looks more like a data-pad or something, at the same spot as the ranks should be. ::You mean this rank. — Morder (talk) 22:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey you beat me to it. ;) --31dot 22:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not only that but I've uploaded an actual image from the episode! :) — Morder (talk) 22:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Interesting Speculation from SFDebris I was just watching Chuck Sonnenberg's Youtube review of Our Man Bashir where he suggests that Dr. Bashir created a spy fantasy because the program allowed him to be, well, his genetically enhanced self. Now at this point the writers had not decided to make Bashir a genetically enhanced Human and yet this interpretation fits so well with the concept of the episode from the fact that Julian Bashir, the spy persona not the real Bashir, has a number of enhanced abilities (like aim the champagne bottle to shoot the cork) that the real Bashir would be able to do if he weren't hiding them. (Omega2010 21:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC)) :'Kay. -Angry Future Romulan 21:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Who sabotaged the Runabout? Who sabotaged the Runabout? :The True Way.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) removed quote "This has gone far enough; it's time to cut our losses." "We can't do that! Kira or Dax..." "Yes, they might be killed, and that is unfortunate. But there comes a time when the odds are against you and the only reasonable course of action is to quit." "Is that what they taught you in the Obsidian Order? To give up when things got tough?" "As a matter of fact, they did. That's why I've managed to stay alive when most of my colleagues are dead because I know when to walk away, and that time is now. Now! And you'd know that, Doctor, if you were a real intelligence agent." "Oh, so that's what this is all about! The fact that my fantasy happens to step on what you consider your private domain! Well, what's the matter, Garak? Have I bruised your ego, by play-acting at something you take so very seriously?" "That's something else you've yet to learn, Doctor: a real intelligence agent has no ego, no conscience, no remorse, only a sense of professionalism! And mine is telling me that it's time to go." : - Garak and Bashir I removed the above. I don't care much for quotes and generally ignore them, but dear god why don't we just print the entire script if this kind of thing is allowed? Derekbd 19:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's not- see MA:QUOTE.--31dot 20:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Danger Man? Is Garak's line about professionalism and how he stayed alive longer than most others a nod to Patrick McGoohan? McGoohan played John Drake in 'Danger Man' (AKA Secret Agent in the US) he also turned down the role of Bond, twice, as he thought it was unrealistic. Garak's view of the program and what he says seem close to what McGoohan said. As Number Six in 'The Prisoner' he even says 'I survived so long because I knew when to give up.' (this is somewhat ironic as he never does give up) Maybe the writers just looked at so many spy things that it seeped in rather than be deliberate, but is 'Danger Man' mentioned in reference as an influence anywhere? Ambo Jitsu was inspired by a game in 'The Prisoner'Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC)